


The Bride and The Intruder

by bhloewriter



Series: The Bride and The Intruder [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aubrey is the best friend you could ask for, F/F, Mentions of Chicago but he's cool I promise, More like a hopeful ending actually, but with a happy ending? Sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhloewriter/pseuds/bhloewriter
Summary: Her wedding day should have been the happiest day of her life. Her family was there, her friends were there, and she had an amazing man waiting to marry her. It should have been the happiest day of her life.At least until one guest makes a bold statement.





	The Bride and The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr under @bhloewriter. Check it out?

“I’m in love with you.”

Chloe’s chair suddenly whirls around to see her intruder.

The room silences and falls still. Everything freezes in place and it isn’t until Aubrey speaks up that anything changes.

“What the hell, Beca?”

The intruder in question ignores the blonde and makes burning eye contact with the redhead.

“Aubrey,” Chloe’s eyes tear away from Beca for a moment. “Bring the girls to the boys room, won’t you?”

Aubrey, being the the best friend and maid of honor has no choice but to oblige. She nods and ushers the group of six girls out, a painted smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly Beca and Chloe are left alone, a silence falling between them.

“I’m in love with you-“ Beca tries to say again, only to be interrupted by Chloe.

“I heard you, Beca.”

It’s not much of a cue but it’s all Beca’s got.

“I know this is out of the blue and totally and completely inappropriate but-“

She’s interrupted again, harsher this time as the redhead stands up and smooths her dress out.

“Inappropriate? Beca it’s my _wedding_ day. I’m getting _married_ today. It’s far beyond _inappropriate_ , Beca. So what the hell are you doing here?” She angrily asks, once more smoothing the white gown out.

“I know I should’ve said something sooner. I should’ve said something when we graduated or when we won Worlds. I should’ve… I should’ve… I should’ve said something the first time we-“

“Fucked?” Chloe callously supplies.

Beca’s eyes snap to her feet, hands digging into her hoodie’s pockets. She nods slightly, choking out, “yeah. Fucked.”

Chloe crosses her arms, allowing the brunette to continue.

“I know I should’ve said something, Chloe. I’m sorry. But I can’t… I can’t just bite my tongue anymore. Don’t marry him, Chlo.”

The redhead’s eyes snap shut at the use of her nickname. Her hands are balled into fists at her side now, a deep breath taken before she speaks.

“I’m happy now, Beca. Finally, I’m happy. Chicago is a good man and he… you _broke me_ , Beca. You did. For years you played with me like I was a _game_. Hot and cold and hot and cold. You wanna know why, Beca? It’s because you’re _selfish_. You’re a selfish, selfish person and it took me years to get over what you did. And I’m _happy_ now, Beca. So no. You don’t get to tell me you’re in love with me. Not today. You don’t get to ask me to leave Chicago. You made your bed, now lie in it.”

Beca looks as though she’s going to say something before Chloe hammers the final nail in the coffin.

“And you need to go.”

The words settle between them and Beca feels something metaphorically crack inside her. The walls she spent years building, her defense mechanism against any and all things that could hurt her, all of it, start to crumble and deteriorate. She feels the particles inside her as the chipped pieces start to fall, and all at once it shatters down around her.

Their eyes meet once hers snap upwards. She suddenly _gets_ it as the dust from her broken defense settles, and she looks right into the hard pair of eyes.

And then, when the air is finally stolen from her lungs, she gets it. Gets _all of it_. She needs to leave, go, run, and do it now. If she doesn’t, she’ll inflict the same kind of damage and pain onto Chloe that was just inflicted on her.

She thinks she hears the metaphorical crack coming from the redhead now, and she gets it, she does.

She’s breaking the walls that the redhead spent years building, she’s breaking the defense mechanism that the redhead so painstakingly set up, she’s crumbling and deteriorating and _destroying_ all those things that the redhead set up to push her away.

She sees in Chloe’s bright blue eyes how much everything is hurting and she _swears_ this is the last time she ever wants to see it again.

So she goes.

Out the door and down the hall.

She goes.

Because Beca _is_ a selfish person.

She should’ve said something years ago when she first felt it. Shouldn’t have waited until now. Shouldn’t have put the redhead through all that trauma and for what?

And the same walls that crumbled in her a moment ago crumble once more at the realization.

Beca hurt her so she wouldn’t be alone. She put Chloe through hell because that’s where she was also. Misery loves company, doesn’t it? Beca never meant to hurt her, she’s sure of it. She just wanted someone to feel the way she did all the time. When she was at her loneliest and most darkest, she just wanted someone to suffer with her.

And so Beca collapses right where she stood, down the hall from the redhead’s door.

She brings her knees up to her chest and holds them there tightly, sobs wracking through her body as she can no longer hold it together. She’s choking on tears and air and she understands. She gets it.

She did this.

She deserves this.

She made her bed, now it’s time for her to lie in it.

She’s begins to think of when she’ll be ready and prepared to begin again. She’ll start over and she’ll make a fresh existence and she’ll rebuild all that she lost today. She begins to think of when she’ll be ready for that, when she’ll heal and move on.

As the tears start to slow and her choking begins to stop she looks up and sees the redhead running towards her, mascara streaking her cheeks and suddenly Beca’s on her feet and in a bone-crushing hug.

It’s Chloe, it’s Chloe, it’s always been Chloe and suddenly Beca feels like she can breathe again.

“I hate you,” the redhead mumbled through tears and against the brunette’s shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Beca responds as her arms encircle the redhead tighter.

“I hate you and I hate that you made me love you and you can never do this to me again,” Chloe mumbles once more.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll never do this again.”

They stay in the hallway, pressed up against each other, in their own little circle for a while.

When their tears dried and their legs gave out they slumped against the hotel’s hallway wall, hands clasped together and head’s resting against one another.

“You’re a selfish person, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe mumbles quietly as her fingers blindly trace patterns on the brunette’s hand.

“I know. I am. And I’m going to be better,” Beca promises.

They stay there for a while longer until Aubrey finds them asleep together.

The blonde knows not to ask any questions, but she gently slides the ring off the redhead’s finger and makes her way down the hallway once more to find the man who was set to promise his life to the redhead in some odd amount of hours.

Aubrey won’t ask any questions. She knows the two of them have plenty to work out on their own.

Instead she just hands the ring to the groom himself, gives him a well thought out and honest to god over-prepared speech that she’s had since she first _met_ Beca, before leaving. She knows what comes next and so she’s left preparing for the long getaway drive she knows she’ll be commandeering to come in the upcoming hours, sneaking out the bride and the intruder.


End file.
